


Prelude in C

by blue_pointer



Series: A Study in Gold [18]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Action & Romance, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Backstory, Canon Timeline, Cassandra de Rolo Needs a Hug, Chivalry, Closeted, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Drunken Confessions, Episode: c01e057 Duskmeadow, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Homecoming, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, Metallic Dragon!Gilmore, Minor Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Minor Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Moving Out, Propositions, Public Display of Affection, References to Shakespeare, Resentment, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Stalking, Tea, Teasing, Underdog, Unrequited Love, Vampire Bites, Vaxmore, Whitestone (Critical Role), conversations in Marquesian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: Before the cycle of vengeance continues, the stage must be set.
Relationships: Shaun Gilmore & Jarett Howarth, Shaun Gilmore & Kima, Shaun Gilmore & Sherri, Shaun Gilmore/Jarett Howarth, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: A Study in Gold [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906693
Comments: 39
Kudos: 21





	1. Smiling Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilmore moves out of Whitestone Castle into what was previously Sir Kerrion Stonefell's home. After visiting Raven's Crest in Vasselheim, Vox Machina returns to Whitestone for some R&R.

Gilmore needed time to recover from his trip to the Dragons’ Graveyard. He moved back and forth between his lair and Whitestone Castle. He had to keep reassuring Sherri that he was alright, and Kima would get annoyed if she came to check on him and found Gilmore absent. Finally, she confronted him about it. 

“Look, if you don’t want to live in the castle anymore; if it’s cramping your style, just move. I’m sure Cassie would let you take whatever house you wanted in town.” 

“Cassie?” 

Kima poked him. “Pay attention, Goldie. Look, I know you’re feeling like shit. Maybe getting some space of your own will help. It sure helped me and Allie.” 

“You’re not staying at the castle any longer?” How had Gilmore not know this?

“Fff. No.” Kima gave him a look. “You think I feel comfortable making love to my wife in a castle full of undersexed men patrolling the halls?”

“I beg your pardon,” Gilmore said, knowing what she meant.

She slapped him on the rump. “You know what I mean, smartass. I bet you can smell an undersexed man from 10 paces.”

“Fifty,” Gilmore said. 

Kima grinned. “Come on, let’s go for a walk. I’ll show you the places near us in town. We can be neighbors!” 

*

In the end, Gilmore chose the vacant manse at the northwest edge of town. Because he could, and because Cassandra had told him it was his if he wanted it. And he did. The mansion was large enough that there was room for Gilmore and Sherri **and** to give Jarett weekend quarters if he wanted them, not to mention enough guest rooms to house all of Vox Machina, if he so chose.

Kima, Sherri, Cassandra, and Zahra all helped him get settled in, and Gilmore did begin to feel a bit better. As soon as he was out of the castle, Allura enlisted his help analysing the cursed sphere atop the ziggurat, though Gilmore suspected that was more so that she did not have to spend her days working alone with Eskil Ryndarien than that she actually needed Gilmore’s help.

And so it was Gilmore managed to fill the next few days nesting in his new home and talking shop with other mages, and somehow, though he did not hear from his Vax a single one of those days, he survived. 

Of course, it helped that he did a bit of scrying. Vox Machina was working hard on a construction project below the city of Westruun, and though Gilmore didn’t understand precisely why, he supposed it was keeping them out of trouble, for the moment. And maybe, once they were finished, they would come back to Whitestone. They had completed all of their tasks on the to do list both Pike and Vax had given him, after all.

*

Gilmore felt the Transport via Plants spell erupt through the Sun Tree above somewhere between tea and dinner. There was only one druid who made her home in Whitestone, so Gilmore had every intention of levitating his way upstairs to greet the returning heroes. However, Eskil came blustering over to intercept him as Gilmore prepared to leave. With the Realmseer, it always seemed there was something urgent he wanted to consult about. But, as usual, Eskil just wanted to argue theory. He said it helped him think, but Gilmore didn’t understand why it had to be **him** Eskil wanted to argue with all the time. Especially now, when he hadn’t seen his Vax in days. 

As they spoke, Gilmore did his best to move them toward the Catacombs, inch by inch, so that he might have some chance of catching Vox Machina before they all went to bed. Being talked at the entire time, it took Gilmore a very long time to even reach the tunnel. Eskil was in mid-sentence when he suddenly looked up at the group coming toward them. “Oh, look! Vox Machina themselves.” 

Gilmore could not have asked for better. For whatever reason, it seemed they’d come straight to him upon their arrival. Maybe it was a lie he told himself to make himself feel better, but what if it had been Vax’ildan’s idea? What if he’d missed Gilmore as much as Gilmore had missed him? It was good to see all of them--well. Most of them. 

Gilmore opened his arms to welcome them. “My god, I’ve been waiting for your return, all of you.” He looked them over. “So graciously clean!” Considering the state in which they’d returned on some occasions in the past, that was saying something. 

The twins immediately responded, commenting on his health, and Vax visibly relieved to see Gilmore standing on his own once more. Keyleth asked how he was faring in Percival’s home city, and Gilmore did his best to gloss over that bit, shifting to talk of the Arcanists’ study of the ziggurat. But that wasn’t what Gilmore wanted to talk about. Business was so dull a topic to speak of when they’d been away for this long. 

So first, he insisted on greeting and laying hands on them all, one by one. Grog was first. Gilmore wanted to embrace him: 

1) to quickly detect if he was still well as the last time they’d met and 

2) because he felt certain both of them had suffered at Scanlan’s joke.

Not to mention Gilmore no longer feared Grog’s toxic masculinity standing in the way of a good hug. To his credit, Grog was only a little awkward as it happened. 

Next was Pike, to whom Gilmore owed a great debt for saving his life. She was flirty and upbeat, which was good to see. When she kissed him, he squealed with delight, just to make her laugh. 

With his persona firmly in place, Gilmore congratulated Vex’ahlia on slaying one of her sworn enemies. But he could not bring himself to touch her--not yet. His facade still needed work where this topic was concerned. 

As he was already struggling a smidge, Gilmore chose Scanlan next. There were so many things he would have liked to do. He settled for a dig at the gnome’s stature, enjoying it when it successfully annoyed Scanlan. Gilmore ended the conversation by throwing some shade at Scanlan’s fashion choices. The gnome didn’t seem to notice, however, which was for the best. 

Gilmore greeted Percival formally, as that was his usual style, and it was a satisfyingly brief play of manners back and forth. Keyleth was next, and she looked terrified. Gilmore couldn’t tell, however, if it was because Vax had spoken with her as he’d promised, or if it was because he had not. After shushing Eskil, who was becoming impatient, Gilmore gave Keyleth the most gracious, sincere welcome back he could, complete with embrace. She seemed hesitant to hug him back at first, but finally managed. 

Last but not least, Gilmore slowly made his way over to his darling boy. “Vax. Vax’ildan. Light of my eye. Smiling boy.” Gilmore spread his arms as he spoke. He knew the others were giggling at Gilmore’s show of affection, and he did not care. Gilmore cupped Vax’ildan’s face with both hands, doting on him for all the world to see. “I’ve missed you most of all.” Then he put his arms around Vax and lifted him off the ground in a hug the likes of which he had not given Vax in a long time. Vex’ahlia exclaimed over Gilmore’s ability to do so after the state they’d left him in, worried he was overdoing it.

For his part, Vax seemed embarrassed by the public display, and pretended to be reluctantly reciprocal. “Oh...hey, you.”

Gilmore had barely lifted Vax off the ground than his back and his torn abs began to act up at once, and he had to set Vax back down. “Oh, I shouldn’t have done that.” But it was worth the pain. “My apologies.”

“That’s--” For whatever reason, Vax chose that precise moment to pat his scar.

“Don’t touch that,” Gilmore said. “It’s still very tender.”

“It’s fantastic to see you,” Vax said, withdrawing his hand. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, yourself. We’re very happy to see you.” Gilmore wanted to touch him again, but he could tell Vax had had enough of such displays of affection in front of his compatriots, so instead, Gilmore invited them all up to dinner so they could talk further. 

Of course, once the others were ahead of them in the tunnel, Vax fell back to speak with Gilmore privately. His cool greeting had confused Gilmore, but perhaps Vax was still concerned about what the others would think. “It is...it’s really good to see you on your feet,” Vax said. “It’s the best smile I’ve had in ages.” 

The poor thing. If that was true, their project in Westruun that had delayed their return for so long must not have been very cheerful. Vax should have contacted Gilmore, so why hadn’t he? Clearly they would have to talk later, in private. “You and me both,” Gilmore said, smiling fondly. He wished he could at least hold Vax’ildan’s hand. But Gilmore could tell from the way Vax had strategically crossed his arms over his chest, that wasn’t going to happen just yet. 


	2. The Come Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their welcome back dinner, Gilmore finds Vax waiting alone for Vex'ahlia to get back from her walk with Percy. He decides to find out if Vax really missed him.

Dinner went beautifully--not ideal, of course, but it was so nice to see all of them again; to have his people back home in the flesh, where Gilmore could embrace and fuss over them properly. And even though he hadn’t gotten everything he’d wanted (like a properly enthusiastic greeting from Vax), Gilmore’s mood remained extraordinarily good. 

The fellowship around the table as they supped together and the wine flowed was exceptional. And it was fun to see everyone in their finery; his Vax especially, in his black satin suit and hose with polished dress shoes. He’d kept the raven mantle on, which only made Gilmore think of when Vax had first returned to Whitestone with his new armor, complaining bitterly about it. What a fun night that had been. 

Everyone seemed to enjoy the opportunity to be more formal for a night. Everyone, that was, except Kima. Gilmore wondered at Allura’s encouraging her to wear a gown. He would have thought Kima would be more comfortable in one of the fancy dress suits most of the men were wearing. Perhaps Gilmore would have one made for her to see how she liked it.

While they ate, they talked about any number of dreadfully boring things. The study of the miniature sphere of annihilation below the castle, the mage glass lining the corrupted pyramid of Ioun, and the protective barrier Allura and the Realmseer had begun sketches and calculations for just two days earlier. That whole design made Gilmore tremendously nervous. A working of that magnitude required a power source, a constant one, and there was no way to link it directly to the ley lines without a devoted individual will, also constant. He admired Allura’s ambition, but Gilmore also knew exactly whom the two of them were going to call upon to do the heavy lifting of the spell. And he did not look forward to being attached to a working of that nature for an indefinite period of time. Nevermind that it would chain him to Whitestone, and make it impossible for him to visit his Vax’ildan, as he’d been able to do on Vox Machina’s recent journeys. 

But that was a worry for another day. For now, Gilmore enjoyed the good company, good moods, good food, good wine, and the lovely view of Vax’ildan seated further down the table. His long dark hair was pulled back with an ornamental silver clasp at the nape of his neck, a thing which Gilmore also admired. It made him wonder how many of the bruises he had left behind on that fair skin still remained.

As the evening wore on, Gilmore was getting all sorts of ideas. Now they were finally back, he could invite Vax to his new home, where there was plenty of privacy, and many empty rooms that had not yet been...christened. There was so much fun work ahead of them. Gilmore had not yet acclimatized to his new accommodations, but in his mind, there was nothing that could not be improved with a visit from his darling Vax’ildan. 

As dinner drew to a close, Gilmore had ideas about perhaps staying longer in the castle--or hiding somewhere after pretending to leave, so that he could surprise Vax. But considering the cool reception he’d gotten earlier, and the fact they hadn’t spoken for nearly a week, patience was likely the better route to travel. Now that Vox Machina was back--though they never stayed for long--there would be time enough for trysting and clandestine meetings. 

So, reluctantly, Gilmore allowed Eskil to drag him out of the dining hall. The Realmseer had odd ideas about Gilmore having less rank than he, and therefore being de facto his apprentice or assistant, especially where public appearances were concerned. Eskil expected that Gilmore should accompany him just about anywhere the Realmseer was forced to go--which was amusing to play along with up to a point, but honestly. Gilmore had his own business to attend to. 

Once he was free of Eskil, Gilmore took his cane (he needed it after the strain of lifting Vax earlier) and strolled out to the watch, where he inquired as to Jarett’s whereabouts. The guards all gave him strange looks, which Gilmore was used to by now. But he hoped they didn’t do the same with their captain. Jarett didn’t deserve that sort of distrust or lack of faith simply because he’d publicly shown interest in another man. It reminded Gilmore too much of the things he’d disliked about The Hand. 

Gilmore finally found a red-haired woman who confided to him that the captain had taken the night off. That was odd. Gilmore would have expected Jarett to let him know if that was the case. Then again, perhaps his true motives were finally coming to light. Or maybe he was giving up the pretense of his interest in Gilmore. He couldn’t say that made him happy, but it would be a relief to finally know the truth of Jarett’s feelings. Presuming, then, that Jarett did not want to be known to Gilmore this evening, he would leave the captain to enjoy his time off. Gilmore had only meant to pay him a brief visit and ask how he was doing before he set off for home.

To the protestation of sore muscles, Gilmore made his way back down to the grand hall, intending to say his farewells to Cassandra. But soft, what elf at yonder table sat? Vax’ildan had remained behind in the dining hall after his companions had retired for the evening, and Gilmore couldn’t help but approach. He decided to err on the side of caution and give Vax his space, coming to stand on the opposite side of the table from Vax’ildan. The rogue looked tired, poor thing--or perhaps it was the copious amounts of wine he’d imbibed--dozing softly as he pillowed his chin in one hand, starting to lean dangerously to one side. “Wouldn’t you be more comfortable sleeping in your own bed?” Gilmore asked softly. 

Vax was apparently not as tired as Gilmore had thought, because his eyes opened without start or hesitation, focusing quickly on Gilmore. “My own bed,” he said softly. “I guess it is, though I can’t remember sleeping in it since we moved here.” 

“Is the one in the mansion your own bed, then?” Gilmore asked.

“It’s certainly seen more action,” Vax said with a lazy smile.

“That’s true.” It was so difficult not to touch or kiss him. Gilmore had gotten spoiled with all the alone time they’d enjoyed over the past two weeks. 

“You’re very far away,” Vax said, echoing Gilmore’s thoughts. 

“I’m never sure how you want me to act when we’re in public,” Gilmore said. “Or in the company of the others.”

Vax’ildan’s face fell a little. “That’s my fault. But just come here for now? At least we can sit next to one another.”

“No promises,” Gilmore said, walking around the table. “Once you’re in arm’s reach, I can’t always control what I do.” He enjoyed the way that made Vax look down at the table with a devious smile. 

“The temptation is there,” Vax said softly. Gilmore held to the edge of the table and sat down next to Vax in one of the tall wooden chairs that offered more back support. Once he was settled, Gilmore placed the cane on the table in front of him so that he would not forget it. “What’s that?” Vax asked. “You had it the other night in the mansion, too.” 

“It’s mostly to help me get around while I heal,” Gilmore said. “Zahra made it for me. Isn’t it gorgeous?” He ran his fingers along it, once again admiring the work that she’d put into it.

“So you’re still having trouble?” Vax asked, looking guilty. 

“Stop that,” Gilmore said, touching Vax’ildan’s chest to banish the guilt on his face. “If I didn’t want to do it, I would have said no.”

“But I thought I was irresistible,” Vax said, looking quite serious, though it sounded flirty and teasing. His hand reached for Gilmore’s, and Gilmore was thrilled that he’d chosen to display his affection publicly after such a long time. 

“Oh, you are,” he purred. “But still. My body can only do what it can do. I was well enough for those last two nights we were together.”

“And now?” Vax asked, brushing Gilmore’s knuckles just lightly with his fingers. “Have you had time to recover?” 

Gilmore took a shuddering breath, getting control of himself with some difficulty. “Don’t do this to me,” he whispered. 

Vax grinned, cheeky. “What’s wrong, Shaun? Am I making you think of something you want?” 

The fact he’d called Gilmore the false human name he’d adopted on moving to Emon was jarring, enough to pull Gilmore out of his lust. “Vax’ildan, you have never in all the months we’ve known each other, and deeply intimate as we have been over recent weeks, called me by that name. What’s possessed you to use it now?” 

Vax shrank away a little, embarrassed. “I...to be honest, I’d forgotten you had a--that Gilmore was your family name. I felt so stupid when I realized. You must have wondered why I kept calling you by your last name.” 

“I did not,” Gilmore said, reaching to touch Vax’s cheek and then thinking better of it, putting his hand back on the table. “My darling boy, no one calls me by that name. Well. Hardly anyone. Why it’s a name I’ve almost forgotten I have.” 

Vax folded his arms on the table, resting his chin on them. “I’d be so bloody pissed if someone called me by our family name all the time.” 

“I know,” Gilmore said, rubbing comforting circles in his back where no one could see. “But you have very different and negative associations with your family. My surname is...my name.” When Vax looked askance at him, Gilmore shrugged. “Marquesian culture is different.” Which was both true and untrue. Gilmore was, as Kima had pointed out, a play on his true name, whereas Shaun was a complete fabrication with nothing to do with him personally at all, except a reference to the city he’d chosen his human body to hail from. 

“So what should I call you?” Vax asked, clearly wanting to do what would please Gilmore most. 

He sighed. It was a good feeling: someone wanting to please him, especially coming from someone he felt so attached to. “Call me whatever you wish, my love. Just...be aware I may not respond to my first name as readily as I respond to Gilmore.” 

“I’ll have to think about it,” Vax said. He must have put a great deal of thought into learning and practicing the use of his “first name”. Gilmore felt bad not being able to reward his efforts with pleasant surprise, which is clearly what Vax had anticipated. 

“Now,” Gilmore said, resting a hand on Vax’ildan’s knee. “Tell me why you’re lingering here in the hall when the rest of your friends have gone on about their business for the night.” He watched Vax glance around to make sure no one could see Gilmore’s hand on his leg. And it hurt, a little. But Gilmore had expected this. He took a breath and let it go. To his surprise, however, once Vax had assured himself that no one could see, he snuck his own hand onto Gilmore’s thigh, sliding it teasingly down to his knee. “Oh, you--!” Gilmore hissed, struggling to get his control back. 

When he opened his eyes, Vax was smirking up at him, flirtatiously. “Hey. If you know anyone with a big cock who’d like to come visit my room after everyone’s in bed tonight...Let him know I’m free.” 

“You…” Gilmore took another breath. “I’ll be sure to let Grog know.” He smiled, pleased with the impromptu joke. 

“Okay, I walked into that one,” Vax said, losing the smile. “Seriously, though. Do you want to come up?” He glanced at the cane again. “Or perhaps I should come to you. Where are you staying now? I’d imagine you’re not staying in Pike’s room anymore.” 

Gilmore cast an image of the town map on the table before them. It drifted in a mist just an inch above the surface. He moved it with his hand, tracing a line from the castle to the manse on the northwest of the town. “I’m here now. If you know a wicked boy who needs a good fucking, let him know where to find me.”

Now it was Vax who was getting carried away with lusty thoughts. He began to lean toward Gilmore, eyelids drooping, and for a moment Gilmore was certain Vax would kiss him, right here in front of all the servants working to clear the tables. But at the last second, Vax remembered himself and leaned back, turning away, his face flushed. “I’ll be sure to do that.” 

“Please do,” Gilmore said, sliding his fingers up Vax’s leg inch by inch, watching his reaction for what would be too far. 

“Fuck,” Vax whispered, eyes closing. “It’s been days. Why has it been so long? I can’t--”

“Why has it been?” Gilmore asked, his hand stopping just as his fingers reached the middle of Vax’ildan’s thigh. Percy had spoken a little of their project in Westruun over dinner, but there had been so much crosstalk, Gilmore hadn’t heard all the details of their adventures since Umbrasyl had been slain. 

He watched Vax try to think while Gilmore’s hand crept up his thigh; it was cute. It seemed to take quite a bit of effort. “Well, we were building a shelter beneath Westruun. It took forever. But it’s sturdy now. It should withstand another dragon attack. But hopefully it won’t come to that.” 

Gilmore didn’t want to tell him that the best underground bunker would do nothing against a white dragon’s ice breath, and would need serious runoff systems that were carefully designed to keep everyone safe from acid in case of a black dragon (though that was now no longer a problem). Building a burrough, no matter how fancy, would only serve as a kill box were a green dragon to pollute the air and quickly fill the space with toxic gas. But Gilmore did not say so. Vax seemed quite proud of what they’d spent days to accomplish, and Gilmore felt certain the rest of Vox Machina did, too. But Percy really should have known better. 

Speaking of Percival...Gilmore had been meaning to sit down with him for a while. Talking him through the logic behind their project in Westeruun was as good an excuse as any to see how Percy was faring emotionally after Vex’ahlia’s death. And perhaps Gilmore could lay the groundwork for Cassandra’s news, should she ever become brave enough to share it before someone else found out. Gilmore made a mental note to speak with Percival if he ever made it away from Vax’ildan’s side, which he currently had no real desire to do. 

“I thought of you every day,” Vax said. Gilmore could tell he was holding something back, but it didn’t matter. Vax couldn’t keep anything from him for long. And just now, he had other plans...Gilmore’s hand dipped down to cup Vax through his breeches. Vax’ildan bit back a moan, hiding his face in his arms on the table. 

“I’m glad to know I wasn’t the only one missing our time together,” Gilmore purred. 

Vax squeezed his knees together, trying to maintain control--though Gilmore couldn’t see why he was bothering. Vax was at full mast already, so much so that Gilmore could feel his pulse through his groin. “Shall I…?” He leaned close, not quite daring to kiss Vax’ildan’s jaw here where others might see. “Or should we retire... somewhere more…private?”

“Oh, gods, I want to,” Vax panted. “But I have to wait. Till Vex gets back.” 

“Oh?” Gilmore withdrew his hand. “Where did she go?” He hadn’t been present for the party leaving. 

“She left with Percival,” Vax said through clenched teeth. “And that’s fine, really. But she needs to be fucking careful. I have my eye on him, but I’m not always there.” 

“But you trusted her enough not to follow them,” Gilmore pointed out. 

“That’s true. But we still need to have a talk. She wouldn’t let me get away with something like this. And turnabout’s fair play.” Their sibling bond was touching. Every now and then, Gilmore wondered what that must be like.

“Well, it’s natural for the two of you to look out for one other.” But everything seemed to be a competition between Vex and Vax--or perhaps they just needed to frame it that way. “It’s very sweet.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Vax said, gripping Gilmore’s hand under the table and placing it back on his groin. 

Gilmore smirked. “Well, then. What might you be trying to tell me, I wonder.”

“Fuck, I want you now,” Vax hissed, clearly conflicted. “But I have to wait for Vex’ahlia. I have to.” 

“Let me make the time go by a little faster for you, then,” Gilmore said, casting Invisibility on himself. 

“Where are you--oh god!” Under the table, Gilmore spread Vax’s knees and quickly freed his erection from his breeches. “No, this can’t--oh fuck!” For anyone looking, there was not much to see except Vax losing his shit as he sat alone at the long table. He reached down to hold the back of Gilmore’s head, hips rocking. “You...you, you, you--” His eyes snapped open and he made a very obvious noise as he shot his load down Gilmore's throat. Vax’ildan’s head hit the table with a bang. Had he really just done that? Well, at least the servants in Whitestone were discreet. 

“Better?” Gilmore asked from under the table, pushing up Vax’s dress shirt to nibble one of his hip bones. 

“Oh, don’t,” Vax begged. “If you keep going, I won’t be able to wait here. We’ll be shagging in a pantry somewhere, and I’ll miss Vex when they come back.”

“Alright,” Gilmore said reluctantly, putting Vax’ildan’s clothing back together the way he’d found it. “I don’t want to interfere with your elder brother duties.” 

Vax reached down and put his arms around Gilmore's shoulders, feeling him still there kneeling under the table. 

“Thank you. Trust me, I’d like nothing more than to drag you into the nearest broom closet right now.” 

Gilmore knelt up and Vax leaned down to kiss him. It must have been very strange for anyone watching, because it looked like Vax was making out with the edge of the table and missing. “Hnnng stop.” Vax pulled away, pushing his chair back to help Gilmore stand up. “Fuck,” he realized. “I keep making you do things that are bad for your injury.” 

“I won’t tell Kima if you don’t,” Gilmore said, climbing back into his chair. 

“Well, I owe you,” Vax said. “Again.” 

“Yes you do,” Gilmore said. And he’d been keeping score. But for now, he remained invisible so that he could kiss Vax all over without embarrassing him. It was fun to listen to his ragged breathing while Vax did his best to look calm and casual, sitting “alone” at the table. 

“I am going to spread you like peanut butter and eat your beautiful arse until you come,” Vax whispered, with gusto. “I’m going to fuck you with my tongue and milk you until you’re empty.” 

“That’s quite a threat,” Gilmore said, licking the pointed tip of Vax’ildan’s ear. “Do you promise?” 

“Gods, you have no idea how badly I want you right now.”

“Well...I may have _some_ idea,” Gilmore said, tracing the stiff length tenting Vax’ildan’s breeches for the second time in less than an hour. 

“Fffff!” Vax ducked his head, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“But for now, I’ll have mercy on you,” Gilmore said, realizing he needed to stop now before he crossed his own point of no return. “Mm, I love the taste of your skin.” 

“And I love drinking your come. Give me something to drink later?” 

“Without a doubt.” Gilmore kissed Vax one last time before getting up. “Don’t make me wait too long,” he said, stooping to suck Vax’ildan’s earlobe before finally stepping back. 

Vax shivered. “If I’m wicked, you’re downright evil.” 

“You may be right.” Gilmore picked up his cane, which disappeared as soon as he touched it. “Still. I’ll be waiting.” 

“See you soon,” Vax said, catching Gilmore before he could move away and running a hand up his inner thigh. It didn’t matter if he pushed up Gilmore’s robe to do it; no one could see. Vax knew from experience Gilmore didn’t wear anything underneath his robes, so turnabout was fair play. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Gilmore growled, as Vax’ildan’s hand came very close to derailing their efforts to wait.

*

“Just giving you something to think about while you wait,” Vax said. He felt Gilmore pinch his cheek before he withdrew, and pictured him sauntering from the room in that way he had. _Sexy._

Vax poured himself more wine while he waited for Vex’ahlia to finish off Percival or whatever the fuck they were doing that was taking so long. This was going to be a very long wait, considering Gilmore had left him with a raging hard-on.


	3. Got a Hold of My Possessive Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way home, Gilmore finds out what Jarett's been up to on his night off.

Once he was out of Vax’ildan’s reach, Gilmore dropped Invisibility as he passed through the enveloping shadows of the arched doorway, stepping out into the hall. Only to be met by Cassandra, who from her facial expression, had not expected to run into an invisible--yet suddenly visible mage. “My apologies, my dear,” Gilmore said. “I hadn’t expected anyone to be out here. My fault.”

“Honestly, I’m impressed,” she said. “It’s so hard to surprise me these days.”

“Touche.” Gilmore chuckled. “Payback, perhaps, for all the times you managed to ambush me.” She smiled, a rare expression on her face. “Is there anything I can help with here?” Gilmore asked. Of course it wasn’t his job to keep the castle or give orders to servants, but he tended to do some of those things out of habit. He’d spent much more of his life as patrician than plebeian, and old habits died hard.

Cassandra shook her head. “It’s kind of you to offer, but please. You are the guest here tonight. And we have this well in hand.”

Gilmore inclined his head to her. Then he paused for a moment, taking a closer look at Cassandra. There was anxiety pouring off her in waves. “It’s going to be alright,” he said, taking her hand. “I have your cloak almost finished. A few more hours tonight, and I should have it ready for you by the time you rise tomorrow. But please don’t take any chances until then.”

“I’ll do my best,” she said, squeezing his hand. 

“I’ll check in with you tomorrow evening,” Gilmore said. “It should be complete by then.”

“Thank you.” She bowed her head, grateful. “I don’t know how I would manage without your help.”

“And I don’t know how I could have managed last week without _your_ help,” Gilmore said, giving her hand a squeeze. “We help each other, do we not? That’s what friends are for.” 

He watched her quickly wipe a tear, and realized, considering the circumstances, it was unlikely Cassandra had been allowed friends for the last 5 years. Gilmore immediately reached out and drew her into a comforting hug. 

“Oh, that’s really not necessary,” Cassandra said. All the same, she did not resist him as Gilmore embraced her, doing his best to project feelings of calm and comfort. Some of the passing servants gave them odd looks, but Cassandra was the lady of the castle, and entitled to the occasional idiosyncrasy, like hugging Marquesian wizards. 

Finally, she looked up at him, and Gilmore produced a kerchief to dab her bloody tears. “There we are. No harm done,” he told her with a reassuring smile. “Don’t do too much tonight. You’ve worked hard to bring Whitestone back. Your brother will see that as he takes the time. There’s no need to show him all in one night.” 

“You’re right, of course,” she said, nodding and rubbing her palms across her face to wipe away any last hints of red. “I’m just so glad to have Percy back, I want to do everything at once.” 

“I know,” Gilmore said, thinking of Vax. “But there will be time. We’ll make time,” he added, knowing she was going to point out that the adventurers rarely stayed. “Good night, my dear,” Gilmore said, moving toward the grand entrance. 

“Good night, Gilmore,” she said, inclining her head in farewell. Gilmore was proud of her for using no title this time, and repressing the urge to curtsy to him. That was progress. 

Before he proceeded down the hill, Gilmore wanted to give Sherri plenty of time to make plans for the evening. So he took out a bit of arcane parchment and quickly jotted out a note:

_Sherri Dear,_

_I will have a visitor this evening. Would you mind giving us the house? Of course I’ll pay for any accomodations you choose._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_~Gilmore_

Then he spoke the incantation that sent the note. Gilmore knew she wouldn’t be happy, especially if Sherri guessed who his guest was. But he’d just as soon have her out of the house than risk her discovering Vax in their home by accident. Gilmore was likely in for an earful once he got back. May as well get it over with. 

On his way home from the castle, Gilmore spied Vex’ahlia and Percival strolling together in the distance. New love was charming to watch as it evolved. They were clearly walking together, yet not together, careful not to touch one another, but carefully not showing how much they wanted to--or at least Percival wanted to. Vex’ahlia was much more free with her physical affection, which was something Gilmore wished she could teach her twin brother. 

He was tempted to follow them back to the castle and have his planned talk with Percival, but that would risk missing Vax after his talk with Vex’ahlia. And there was no way Gilmore was going to allow Vax to descend from the castle for a clandestine meeting only to find Gilmore not at home. 

So he proceeded on down the footpath that was adjacent to the main road, so as not to draw attention to himself. Now his path would not cross theirs except by design, and Gilmore had no desire to interrupt their alone time. He doubted Vex and Percival got very much of it in the presence of their friends and fellow adventurers. 

But as Gilmore turned toward the trail that broke off in the direction of his new home, the evening breeze brought a scent to him that Gilmore knew quite well, and it gave him pause: Jarett. He was out here on his night off?

Was Jarett following them? If so, his fixation on Vex’ahlia was worse than Gilmore had imagined. Perhaps he was just tired of Gilmore rebuffing his advances, and thought to try his luck with the other object of his affection. Or perhaps Jarett was so enthusiastic upon seeing Vex’ahlia again that he’d wanted to take advantage of the brief time Vox Machina was back. 

Gilmore was surprised to find he was actually a little jealous. Of Vex’ahlia, which was madness. That woman needed a cult following; she deserved it. And Gilmore was not ignorant to Vex’ahlia’s struggle with her self-esteem as she’d watched half the men the party encountered fall in love with Keyleth, and completely ignore her. Keyleth, who, though she had many admirable qualities, was not half as charismatic or sensually attractive as Vex. 

Gilmore told himself he was not going to harbor this feeling of jealousy, small as it was, and that he likely was only experiencing it because Jarett had been such an avid admirer of his for weeks. Gilmore had become spoiled; worship had a way of doing that to him, and sometimes bringing out his worser nature. 

He had to admit, Jarett was doing an admirable job of keeping himself hidden. Noses that were not as sensitive as Gilmore’s likely would have had no clue he was even there. He still couldn’t see Jarett, and it made Gilmore wonder if perhaps fighter was not the only class Jarett had trained in. Intriguing. 

Well, whatever the reason Jarett was following them tonight, it was none of his affair. Gilmore did his best to put thoughts of both Jarett and Vex’ahlia out of his head for the time being, and proceeded home.


	4. The Nightingale and the Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilmore takes Jarett home for tea, but Jarett's the one with tea to spill.

Gilmore proceeded home, traversing just a single block of the city before a familiar figure rounded the corner of the modest tavern up ahead.  _ “J’arett.” _ Gilmore was a little embarrassed by how glad he was to see the captain. 

Jarett said nothing, but came straight toward Gilmore. He was wearing plain clothes tonight, Tal’Doreian in design. Gilmore could hardly remember seeing Jarett dressed so casually except perhaps the night they’d first met.  _ “Gilt D’amour,” _ Jarett said in Marquesian, taking Gilmore’s hand and bowing over it.  _ “Lest you should think I have forsaken you for another, I have come to bid you good evening and pay my respects.” _

_ “J’arett,” _ Gilmore said gently.  _ “Your business is your own. Who you love, who you pursue is not for me to take personally.”  _ And yet, why was he?  _ “My wish for you is happiness, not possession. I truly want you to have whatever it is you want.” _

_ “Truly?” _ Jarett asked, a quiet passion in his smoky quartz eyes.

Gilmore felt put on the spot.  _ “Well, yes. Within reason, of course, and taking consent into account.” _ He realized then that Jarett’s eyes were a little glassy, and there was a telltale scent of alcohol about him.  _ “Perhaps I should walk you home,” _ Gilmore offered. It was not a good sign that Jarett was out here in the dark, stalking Vex’ahlia, drunk. That combination of factors was unlikely to lead to anything positive.

_ “But you are not the escort, _ ” Jarett said.  _ “It is I who should walk  _ **_you_ ** _ home, Lord D’amour.”  _

_ “Well, I won’t say no,” _ Gilmore told him. Either one would prevent Jarett from following his quarry any further.  _ “Were you able to greet her, at least, since their return?” _ Gilmore asked. Jarett walked alongside him, clearly a man lost in his feelings just now. He was entitled to it. Jarett spent so much time serving everyone else’s needs. 

_ “No,” _ he said softly.  _ “There was not time, which is why I had hoped to run into her casually in town. But as you see, the lady is indisposed with Lord de Rolo. There is no chance for a weaver’s son like me.” _

_ “Come now, J’arett,”  _ Gilmore said, reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder.  _ “You are far more than a weaver’s son. I hate to hear you so down on yourself.”  _

_ “Will you have me, then?” _ Jarett challenged him.  _ “You say many kind things, but will you turn words into action?”  _

Gilmore sighed, stopping in the middle of the road.  _ “J’arett, I believe you’re drunk.”  _

_ “Perhaps I am.” _ He put his arms around Gilmore’s waist and pulled him close.  _ “Does that make me any less sincere?”  _

_ “On the contrary, it likely makes you moreso,” _ Gilmore said.  _ “I just don’t want you to cross any lines that may not be uncrossed once you sober a little.” _

_ “Perhaps I don’t care anymore,” _ Jarett said, recklessly.

_ “Only people who do care say such things,” _ Gilmore told him, gently. 

Once they reached the front door of the mansion, Gilmore opened it, inviting Jarett inside. Some tea--or, better, coffee--would likely help his state right now. He sat Jarett down at the modest table in the kitchen, guessing that he would feel more at home there than in the drawing room or the conservatory. 

Gilmore filled the kettle and began to warm it with the fire in his hands while he searched for fresh cups. He really should have thought to ask for servants with this big house. Arcanist’s apprentice duties only went so far, and he did not like to overextend Sherri. And yet…

“Sherri!” Gilmore bellowed. “Where are the cups?” He should probably know his own kitchen better than this by now. 

True to form, Sherri came bustling into the room in no time. “They’re right here, see?” She opened a cabinet and pulled two out for him. “Oh.” She turned to see Jarett sitting there, though he was lost in drunken thought and did not see her. “Master Gilmore, I thought--well, nevermind. I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

Gilmore decided not to correct her. If she thought he was spending the night with Jarett, well. It clearly offended her less than the thought of him being alone with Vax. “Take your time, my dear,” Gilmore told her. “We were just going to have some tea.”

“Oh no, I’m on my way out,” she told him, walking back toward the hall. “I’m going to sleep over with Zahra. She said I can look at some of her books!”

“That sounds wonderful,” Gilmore said, having some questions of his own now. A reading sleepover? “Have fun, dear.”

“I refuse to say you, too!” 

Gilmore chuckled and turned back to look at Jarett. He looked positively depressed, poor thing. Well, tea would help. Gilmore set the kettle on the counter and found the tea leaves as he heard the front door click shut behind Sherri. 

_ “You don’t recognize me,” _ Jarett said, slumped forward over the table. 

_ “How do you mean?” _ Gilmore asked, glancing over his shoulder at Jarett while he filled the tea ball. 

_ “It was a long time ago,”  _ Jarett said.  _ “When we first met.” _

_ “I beg your pardon?” _ Gilmore walked back to the table, sitting down with the teapot still cradled in his hands.

Jarett’s head drooped further.  _ “Nevermind. It was foolish of me to think you might remember.”  _ He sounded quite sad, but that could just be the drink talking. 

_ “What you need is tea,” _ Gilmore said, pouring him a cup before the leaves had properly steeped, but not wanting to lose Jarett to sleep in the meantime.  _ “Or perhaps to lie down.” _ Jarett’s overall behavior this evening was making Gilmore worry. 

_ “I was only thirteen,” _ Jarett said. _ “But one is never too young to break The Hand’s law in Ank’Harel.” _ Gilmore listened, his forehead creasing.  _ “I was in love. And my love was returned. But such details do not matter in Marquet. As you may know.” _

As he might know? Surely Jarett was not referring to the love between men? The Soul had made no laws restricting those matches, and they would have been a hypocrite to make any such demands of their people.  _ “Who was she?” _ Gilmore asked.

_ “A vibrant girl named Aaliyah, with hair that smelled of night blooming jasmine and the most delicate little sepia brown hands. Her eyes were the color of the night sky...  _

_ “But her family could not conceive of such a match, or her willingness to consider it. They assumed I’d been trying to steal something precious.” _

_ “I’m sorry, J’arett,” _ Gilmore said. But even love beyond one’s station was not against the law in Ank’Harel. His guess was that the girl’s parents were either wealthy or influential enough (or perhaps both) to convince The Hand that Jarett had committed a crime. And so young, too. 

_ “Don’t be sorry,” _ Jarett said, looking up with watery eyes.  _ “You are the reason I still live to tell the tale.”  _


	5. The Gilded Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarett spins the tale of when he first saw Gilmore, and the two of them have a moment.

Jarett looked into his mug of tea as he told the tale. _“I will never forget that night. The Hand did not always give us the food sent down from the citadel. I had begun to forget the taste of bread. Looking out the window at night was one of few things that brought me joy in the Scarlet Oubliette. That night, the pregnant moon hung heavy in the sky. Clutching my empty belly, I tried to catch a glimpse of the moon through the narrow window at the end of my row of cells._

_“And then, I saw a vision step into the moonlight cast from the high window: dark umber skin adorned with gold from neck to ankle. I could not tell if it was clothing or jewelry, but it caught the moonlight like metal and shimmered as you walked. I had never seen someone so beautiful; I was afraid it might hurt my eyes to look upon you, yet I could not look away. I was not even certain you were real until you unlocked my cell. That moment when you set me free, as you looked into my eyes, I saw God._

_“At the time, I did not know if you were woman, man, or other; all I knew was that I would find you again one day. You told me then to run, but a part of me stayed behind with you.”_

_“J’arett…”_ Gilmore felt like he was having an out of body experience. Jarett’s words brought back a time and place Gilmore had tried hard to forget. He had not been prepared for any of this tonight. “ _I don’t know what to say.”_

 _“At the time, you looked to be the same age as I, perhaps a bit older. But you’ve changed quite a bit since then...”_ He looked up at Gilmore, almost accusingly. _“Is it your magic?”_

Gilmore was torn. There was no answer he could give that would not admit much more than he wished anyone in Whitestone to know about him. He stood, setting the kettle on the table before walking back toward the butcher’s block. _“I maintained that youthful appearance perhaps longer than I should have in order to appear pleasing. Once I let go of those spells...I aged quickly.”_

Jarett nodded as though this made sense. _“That would explain why my grandfather remembered seeing the_ ardha _at your betrothal, and yet you looked the same decades later, when I first saw you face to face.”_

Gilmore was speechless now, lost in memory. Every word felt like a trap being constructed around him where he stood. 

_“You look sad,”_ Jarett observed, just holding his undrunk cup of tea. _“You must miss them.”_

Gilmore was so far lost in thought, he hardly heard Jarett any longer. He was awash in memory and grief and anger and outrage. More than anything was the feeling of helplessness. He would never be able to outrun his past. It seemed no continent was far enough. 

_“I’ve tried to be as respectful as I could,”_ Jarett said. _“Knowing that--knowing who you are.”_ After a moment, he continued, _“I know I could never be worthy of you._ _Please forgive me for my pursuit. I meant no offense.”_ Jarett looked down at the table, forlorn and ashamed.

 _“Jarett, please,”_ Gilmore said, turning back toward him. _“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”_ Jarett needed a distraction to get out of this particular headspace. And so did Gilmore. Desperately.

Where was Vax’ildan? He glanced around the room. What time was it? Gods, it was close to midnight, and there was still no sign of Vax. Gilmore wondered if he’d forgotten. Or worse, become distracted. Perhaps he’d just been exceptionally tired or drunk and fallen asleep. 

Still, Gilmore wanted to know. He did not like being stood up, especially after the warm welcome he’d given Vax’ildan earlier, following the cool greeting Vax had given him in front of the rest of the party. That was something to consider: had the others embarrassed Vax out of coming to Gilmore? Had Scanlan concocted some new lie that had discouraged him? It was so hard to know without being there. Fortunately, there was a remedy for that. 

Gilmore turned to Jarett. _“Would you like to stay here tonight? There’s a suite upstairs with its own entrance that I’ve been considering turning into weekend apartments for you. I hate to think of you sleeping without privacy in those cramped barracks when we have so much space here.”_

Gilmore realized only after the fact what it looked like he was asking Jarett, given the timing of their previous conversation. Jarett looked up, immediately interested, despite his previously despondent state. _“Are you inviting me to spend the night with you, Gilt D’amour?”_

 _“J’arett.”_ Gilmore refused to feel bad about this. _“I consider you family. You’re always welcome here. But I am not inviting you into my bed. In fact...I have other plans for the evening.”_

Jarett, too, glanced about the kitchen for some sign of the time. _“At this late hour?”_

Gilmore offered a neutral expression. _“Yes, as a matter of fact.”_

Jarett considered him, and swiftly understood. _“That unworthy dog is the most fortunate beast I think I’ve ever known.”_

 _“You truly hate him,”_ Gilmore realized. _“Whatever did he do to you?”_

_"I have spent my life fighting for every tiny scrap I got. What little I have, I paid for in blood and sweat ten times over. It sickens me to see a swine bathed in so many unearned pearls he can discard handfuls without a second thought.”_

Gilmore sighed, pulling over a chair so that they were seated side by side. He looked down at his knees, wondering how much affection he could show Jarett without sending the wrong signal. There had been real pain in Jarett’s voice. By nature, Gilmore was driven to comfort him. Cautiously, he reached out and took Jarett’s hand in as friendly a way as he could. _“_ Habibi. _Did your mother never teach you not to compare yourself to others?”_

_“My mother died when I was five.”_

Gilmore inhaled sharply. Hearing that was like being struck a blow. _“Come here,”_ he said gently, opening his arms. Jarett leaned very slightly toward him, and Gilmore drew him into a loose embrace, placing Jarett’s head against his shoulder. _“Your life is your own, and beyond compare to anyone else’s, no matter how rich theirs might seem.”_

_“Spoken like one accustomed to riches,” Jarett said softly._

_“Perhaps.”_ Gilmore kissed his temple. _“I have had longer to earn mine than you have.”_

 _“Yours were earned?”_ Jarett turned and looked up at him, and suddenly they were very close. 

_“You know Shandal.”_ Gilmore said. _“What do you think?”_

 _“I think the deserts lost something beautiful when you came here.”_ And then Jarett leaned in for a kiss.


	6. Demonic Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilmore decides to walk to the castle to see what happened to Vax, and Jarett insists on coming along.

This was Gilmore’s fault. He’d known what he was risking when he’d embraced Jarett. And it was his fault for sending such a mixed message. So why was he kissing Jarett back? _“J’arett,”_ Gilmore pulled away quickly. _“I’m sorry, I can’t do this. You’re very sweet. I just can’t do this right now. It wouldn’t be fair to either of you.”_

 _“But you are here with me,”_ Jarett said. _“Does that mean nothing? I feel as though I can sense your heart.”_

 _“J’arett…”_ Gilmore said, frowning. Was consent so difficult a concept to grasp? 

_“I know, my lord,”_ Jarett said softly, apologetic. _“You are too generous to reject me out of hand. And I will always be grateful to you for that.”_ He looked away, sliding out of Gilmore’s arms and leaning back into his chair. _“But regardless of your feeling for me, please. Just stay here tonight. There is no cause for you to go to the castle. I know you were to see him here;_ _just stay a while. Nothing good awaits you in the castle tonight.”_

 _“What does that mean?”_ Gilmore asked. Was there trouble? Or had Vax climbed into Keyleth’s bed for the night? Was Jarett trying to save him heartache? Or was he intimating that something more sinister was afoot?

 _“It means,”_ Jarett said, _“that I am interested to see this room you spoke of. And to spend some time here tonight, whatever you choose to do.”_

Gilmore wasn’t quite sure what to make of that, but it sounded innocent enough. _“Alright, then.”_ He showed Jarett to the suite and let him look around. They chatted about nothing in particular, and Gilmore offered to get the room in order so that Jarett could spend the night. Of course, Jarett wouldn’t allow Gilmore to put the linens on by himself or do any of the cleaning up, so they argued amicably over it while the two of them did the work together. 

Finally, things were all settled, and Gilmore was in the process of bidding him good evening and taking his leave, when Jarett reached out and gripped his wrist. _“My lord, are you still intent on going to the castle?”_

 _“I am,”_ Gilmore admitted, though he wasn’t sure if he should have, because Jarett seemed to be having a more difficult time than usual tonight accepting that Gilmore was going to see Vax. Not to mention, it was none of Jarett’s affair what he did. 

Jarett seemed to steel his resolve. _“Then let me walk you there. I have a strange feeling about tonight. It’s quite late. I want to be certain you arrive safely.”_

Gilmore smiled kindly. _“J’arett. I believe you’ve seen first hand that I can take care of myself.”_

_“Please. Someone of your station should not be walking a deserted road--or anywhere--alone at night unaccompanied.”_

_“That’s…”_ Well, ego stroking did usually work on Gilmore. _“That’s kind, Jarett. But I would feel bad asking you to do that. It’s so late. Shouldn’t you be sleeping? I thought you were just going to bed.”_

 _“On the contrary, Gilt D’amour,”_ Jarett said. _“You forget that I am always up at this hour as part of my usual routine.”_

_“I suppose that’s true.”_ Gilmore had to offer him one last out, just in case _. “But J'arett, it’s your day off.”_

 _“Please. I insist.”_

Gilmore sighed. There was little he could do if Jarett insisted. And he never objected to having a handsome man on his arm. So they left together, Gilmore with his cane, and Jarett in Tal’Doreian plainclothes, apparently unarmed. They walked in silence, and it might have been a companionable one, but Jarett’s existential sense of dread seemed to be catching, and Gilmore found himself glancing at shadows. Perhaps he was just tired, but something felt...off. 

The castle gates were in view, but the torchlight was still too far away to reach them when a figure stepped into their path. Jarett instinctively leapt in front of Gilmore, which was really very sweet of him, but as before, likely unnecessary. 

“This was not the order given,” the figure said, speaking Common in an accent that sounded familiar to Gilmore.

“I don’t take orders from you,” Jarett growled. What was going on? Stranger still, Gilmore was having a difficult time focusing on the figure before them. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t see in the dark; Gilmore’s darkvision was excellent. But it was as though the man’s form wouldn’t resolve. 

He was upwind, so it was a moment before Gilmore smelled it: the scent of sulfur and patchouli. “Demon!” he shouted, grabbing Jarett from behind and casting a mage shield around both of them. Gilmore began to retreat, stepping back slowly and pulling Jarett along with him. 

“There’s no need to panic,” the demon sneered, stepping forward wearing Jarett’s face. “What I require of you is but a trifle.” A curved dagger gleamed in his hand. 

“Jarett, run!” Gilmore turned and pushed him away, casting Protection Against Evil on Jarett. If the demon had taken his visage, there was a good chance it would want to do away with the original. That was usually how these things worked. What Gilmore hadn’t expected to see was Cassandra standing behind them, her eyes blank voids.

“Hold him!” the demon said, and Cassandra leapt forward, pinning Gilmore’s arms to his sides. He cast Dispel Evil, and Cassandra’s grip loosened for a moment. She stepped away, looking confused. 

“Ah ah ah,” the demon said. “Simon didn’t say.” Gilmore had been raising his cane to Smite the demon when he felt a grip with legendary strength clamp his arms to his sides again. He watched the demon yank one of his braids taut and heard the slash of the knife. This meant nothing good. The fiend should not have been able to step through Gilmore’s shield like that. 

That was when Gilmore turned and saw Jarett hadn’t run. He’d gone for the nearest blunt object--a loose cobblestone--and come back to smash Cassandra in the back of the head with it. It succeeded in getting her to release Gilmore. Unfortunately, she’d only let go to attack Jarett. Gilmore watched in horror as she grappled Jarett with lightning speed and sank her fangs into him. 

“Cassie, no!” Gilmore shouted. Gilmore gripped his sunburst pendant and cast Dawn. But just as the cylinder of sunlight illuminated Jarett and Cassandra, there was a sharp crack, and Gilmore felt dizzying pain. Something warm began to trickle down his neck as he lost consciousness.


End file.
